


The Camp Half-Blood Song Book

by PaxAmynta



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Campfires, Demigods, Humor, Monsters, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ridiculous, Summer Camp, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxAmynta/pseuds/PaxAmynta
Summary: Gather around the campfire to sing our campfire songs!We already know 'I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpa', 'Down By the Aegean', and "This Land is Minos's Land'. So pull up a rock, make some s'mores, and join in the fun!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. We Went to the Monster Lair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzyMRDB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/gifts).



> This is a growing collection of songs that can be sang at Camp Half-Blood, because we already know regular camp songs are weird to begin with. So what are they like in the world of the gods?  
> Many of the songs these are based on involve hand motions so I will do my best to translate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "The Animal Fair"

We went to the monster nest,  
Where the sword and the shield lay rest.  
The big drakoon in the light of the moon was doing his fiery best!  
The godling fell out of their perch,  
And fell on all of the merch.  
The drakon sneezed and fell on its knees  
But what became of the Godling? Godling Godling Godling...

(1/2 the crowd continues with 'Godling' while the other repeats the song. Then switch to "Godling" while the others repeat.)  
(Joined all together at the end: But what became of the Godling!)

(Gestures to mimic along with the song are fun too)


	2. 14 Years as a Half-Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "40 Years On An Iceberg"  
> https://youtu.be/MKNSjN5YyJ4 if you want to hear a version of the original song with the gestures

Fourteen years as a half-blood,  
Out in the great big world.  
Nothing to wear but our armor,  
Nothing to do but survive.  
The monsters are tough and deadly  
Their prize is godling stew.  
So you have to fight them all the time to keep yourself alive!

(Repeated with each line being replaced with humming gradually one repeat at a time until everything is hummed)


	3. Have You Ever Seen A Harpy Come to Tea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow along and dance around with one! Soon you will be a Harpy going to Tea!  
> Add the callout commands to the already existing motions  
> (Ex right wing: flap your right arm. Talons: kick corresponding leg. Stick your tongue out: do it and sing at the same time)

HARPIES ATTENTION! HARPIES BEGIN!  
Have you ever seen a Harpy come to tea?  
Take a look at me, a Harpy you will see!  
Harpies Attention! Harpies Begin!  
Right wing!

Have you ever seen a Harpy come to tea?  
Take a look at me, a Harpy you will see!  
Harpies Attention! Harpies Begin!  
Right wing! Left wing!

Have you ever seen a Harpy come to tea?  
When you look at me, a Harpy you will see!  
Harpies Attention! Harpies Begin!  
Right wing! Left wing! Right talons!

Have you ever seen a Harpy come to tea?  
Take a look at me, a Harpy you will see!  
Harpies Attention! Harpies Begin!  
Right wing! Left wing! Right talons! Left Talons!

Have you ever seen a Harpy come to tea?  
When you look at me, a Harpy you will see!  
Harpies Attention! Harpies Begin!  
Right wing! Left wing! Right talons! Left talons! Bob your head!

Have you ever seen a Harpy come to tea?  
Take look at me, a Harpy you will see!  
Harpies Attention! Harpies Begin!  
Right wing! Left wing! Right talons! Left talons! Bob your head! Turn in a circle!

Have you ever seen a Harpy come to tea?  
Take a look at me, a Harpy you will see!  
Harpies Attention! Harpies Begin!  
Right wing! Left wing! Right talons! Left talons! Bob your head! Turn in a circle! Stick out your tongue!

Have you ever seen a Harpy come to tea?  
Take a look at me, a Harpy you will see!  
HARPIES ATTENTION! HARPIES DISMISSED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Applicable to Satyrs coming to tea too!


	4. Announcements! (What a horrible way to die)

A universally fun tune to interrupt Staff with at the beginning of announcements!

 **(** _ **WARNING** : Interrupt at your own risk. We are not responsible for cases of smiting, being turned into small animals, being turned into large animals, participants suddenly becoming flora, being turned innanimate objects, thrown into the Fields of Punishment, godly influenced bad luck, driven to madness, death. Proceed at your own risk_)

Announcements

Announcements,

AnNnooOOouncements!

What a horrible way to die ( _to die_ )!

What a horrible way to die ( _to die_ )!

What a horrible way to die to die,

What a horrible way to die!

Announcements

Announcements,

AnNnoOOOouncements!

Ba-da da-da-da-da!

Take it away ~~Mr.D~~!

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to IzzyMRDB for kickstarting me on this with her and RavenCarver's story: "For fuck's sake, why did I ever want to be a Half-Blood?"  
> Bouncing ideas around to make 'Animal Fair' into something demigods at CHB would sing was a blast!  
> Hope you enjoy these silly campfire songs!


End file.
